Getting to Know You Game
by Gryffindor4Life
Summary: In third year you get to choose two electives. A group of young Gryffindors choose Muggle Studies as an easy 'O' class. Little did they know that all they did was sit around in a circle, like in muggle school, in the 'hopes' of getting to know their classmates a little better. Then add sitting in a small room with an overly peppy Professor to the mix. Fem!Harry (ONE-SHOT)


**Authors Note: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, names, places, things, etc. All of this belongs to the ever legendary J.K Rowling.I do own Hope though.**

**And for those who have read my other story and know how long it takes for me to update... Two chapters in one day! This one and then one for my other story! I'm so proud of myself :")**

**But this little moment of inspiration hit me! And I personally hate the stupid 'Getting to Know You Game'. It was always so embarrassing for me. So for a further ado, here we go! I'm actually quite proud of how this came out. Please Review, Favorite and Follow! :)**

Though it was the first day back, Potions was a particularly grueling lesson about how to make a Wiggenweld Potion. It was a rather complicated potion and of course only Hermione got it right. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and even Lavender walking alongside me on our way to Muggle Studies. Muggle Studies was an electives class and we had dared each other to take the easy O (1) class. Hermione, though she was muggle-born, wanted to take this class because she wanted to understand the wizarding view of muggles. The rest simply couldn't care what elective they took or wouldn't put down a dare.

They opened the door to the classroom and all took a seat next to each other. As the rest of the class wandered in, we all waited for Professor Burbage to come. The class was filled with a large abundance of Hufflepuffs and a more Ravenclaws than I had expected, there were no Slytherins in this class and we were the only Gryffindors.

Professor Burbage finally walked into the room, wearing black muggle work jeans and a salmon muggle blouse. She had blonde hair that was combed over her shoulders and light brown eyes. "Now class, I thank you for joining the wonderful class that is Muggle Studies."

Ron snorted at Dean who looked at the woman as if she was crazy. I smirked at Seamus when he caught my eye and he winked at me. Hermione glared daggers at Ron who was now trying to look as innocent as possible, but failing.

"I'm sure you're as excited as I was at your age to learn about the wonderful world made of muggles. Now, do we have any Muggle-born or Half-bloods here?"

Several hands shot up around the room, including Hermione's, Dean's, Seamus' and mine. Professor Burbage clapped her hand in excitement "Oh good good. Always nice to have one who knows about muggles to join Muggle Studies."

Lavender glanced at Parvati and whispered "Is it just me or is she… to peppy?"

Parvati nodded in agreement.

"Aright, so you are all third years' right?" Everyone nodded.

"Oh great and do any of you know anybody in this classroom?"

"I know these men right here!" Dean yelled loudly, jumping from his seat and pointing at Seamus, then Ron, then Neville. "And these ladies there!" He pointed at Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and then me.

A few classmates snickered as the Professor blinked at him "I meant otherwise than the ones in your own house."

Dean just shook his head and sat back down "Not a clue ma'am."

"That's what I thought." She nodded her head in a 'hum hum' manner. "So in order to get you all to know each other and to let this classroom be a class where you are all comfortable and you know each other and their names, we are going to play a game!" She clapped her hands.

"What kind of game?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"A game that muggles played on their first day of school at their own school." She explained.

My eyes widened and I groaned in horror, slamming my head rather forcefully on the desk, emitting a loud 'BANG'. _No no no no!_

Burbage jumped lightly and turned to look at me, eyes wide "Are you alight dear?"

I brought my head up from the desk, red curls framing my face and getting in my eyes. I wiped them away and rubbed the spot on my forehead I knew had started to turn red. "Just peachy." I said hoarsely.

Ron leaned back and whispered "What was that about?" when Burbage turned to her desk to grab some papers to help with the game.

The other Gryffindors minus Hermione, who was on the edge of her seat waiting impatiently for the game to start, leaned over to me.

"The games are so stupid. We did them for every first day back, each class too. I was so happy when we didn't have to do them here! You just wait, you'll be slamming your head against the desk before it's over. I hate it! It's so embarrassing and just— ugh!" I tried to explain.

They all started to look worried. Even if they were Half-bloods, they have never gone to Muggle School, one side of their family knowing about their magic. But at least they may have heard of it, whereas Purebloods probably have never heard of it ever.

Shocking all of the students in the class, minus Hermione, me and the four other muggle-borns, the Professor had asked us to move all of the desks and chairs to the sides of the classroom. Neville asked me what this was about, but I waved him away, much to the chagrin of the others. Burbage tossed some blonde curls over her shoulder and smiled as we gathered around her "Great job! Now, I want you all to sit in a circle in the very center of the room! Let me grab some papers so make room for me!"

Slowly and gingerly we all sat down, merging more so with our houses than with the others. Too bad she noticed that. She laughed "Oh come on now, you won't be able to meet anyone like that. Mix up."

Luckily I still got to sit beside one Gryffindor, even if that Gryffindor was Lavender, it was still a Gryffindor. I was separated from the others by a Ravenclaw to my right. We all sat shoulder to shoulder like I remember in grade school, that unlucky chance your best friend would sit exactly diagonally across from you, mocking you, like Hermione was currently doing to me. It seemed all the Gryffindors except for Hermione, who was still aptly waiting for instructions, though I know she's done this countless times before like I have, were wishing they were back in their desks. The one place they wished constantly to escape.

Burbage sat between Ron and Dean, who had luckily gotten to sit next to each other, but where now wishing they could sit anywhere else. Seamus stuck his tongue out at them from his seat between two Ravenclaws. I grinned and mentally counted around the circle, I turned to Lavender and whispered "There's twenty-six of us total. Including Burbage."

She looked at me "Is that bad?"

"It's going to take longer than it would with less." I replied.

Burbage clapped her hands to silence us, the Ravenclaw to my right traded a glance with me.

"Yep, to peppy." Lavender muttered to herself.

"Alright class, that's better. Now, the rules are quite simple, but I want to know, do any of you have a guess what game we're playing?"

Ron's hand shot up "My friend Hope Potter does."

My mouth dropped open. Betrayal. He blew a kiss at me as Burbage followed the amused glances and spotted my vivid red hair "Ah yes, Miss Potter?"

"The Getting to Know You game?" I 'guessed'.

She absolutely beamed "So you've played this before?"

"You could say that."

"Alright, so like I said the rules are simple. Someone will start in the circle, in this case I'll start, and you will pick two questions off this list I have here and you will say your name, house and then answer the questions. Simple yet effective, you get to know your classmates so much better. And remember, they are muggle questions, so don't be afraid to ask for help if you don't understand one. Okay, so I'm Charity Burbage and I was actually homeschooled by my witch mother. My two questions... What's my favorite muggle animal? A peacock. Hmm, Have I traveled by a plane? Yes, a plane is a powered aircraft that is propelled forward by thrust from a jet engine or propeller in case you didn't know." She rambled on happily.

Dean was then handed the paper and he looked like he wanted to bolt "Uh I'm Dean Thomas and I'm in Gryffindor. Favorite muggle sport? Football! How many siblings do I have? Several half-siblings. Done!"

Lavender leaned it "It's far from our turn and I already feel nervous."

"Told you, it gets to you, slowly but surely." I told her.

A small girl blinked in surprise as the paper was tossed at her "Uh, um I'm Lisa Turpin and I'm in Ravenclaw—"

And so the list went on till it landed on me. I carefully took the paper from Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw beside me, and said "I'm Hope Potter and I'm a lion. What's my favorite muggle book? A Winter's Tale by William Shakespeare." I winked at Hermione who grinned at me. Truth is I've never read that book "And what makes me laugh the most? Ronald Weasley when confronted with a spider."

All the Gryffindors burst into laughter at Ron's bright red face. I grinned at him, blowing his a kiss in turn. I handed Lavender the paper.

"Lavender Brown and I am also in Gryffindor. Have I ever had a nickname and what was it? Um," she blushed "Lav-Lav. Ok, anyway, if I won the lottery what would I do with the money? Lottery?"

"A sort of game almost where you place in your name and out of the thousands of other names, you could get picked and win something." I explained lamely.

"Oh, ok, then have a shopping spree with my best friend." She grinned at Parvati.

Two more Hufflepuffs later and it was Neville's turn. He paled slightly "N-Neville Longbottom and I'm in Gryffindor. How many pillows do I sleep with?" He read aloud "Uh one… My least favorite holiday? Halloween."

I smiled at him softly when he peeked a glance at me.

"Why?" Burbage asked suddenly.

Everyone just stared at her and a small Ravenclaw spoke up abruptly "I'm Sue Li and I'm in Ravenclaw. My favorite hobby? Uh reading. Favorite book? Oh there's so many to choose from! From muggle books it would be, most likely, Romeo and Juliet."

A few girls familiar with the book giggled.

Padama Patil went after a Hufflepuff named Oliver Rivers "I'm Padama Patil and I'm in Ravenclaw. Siblings? My twin Parvati, right there." She pointed at her twin who smiled "And do I collect something? I don't think so unless you want to count books?"

Seamus picked the paper from her fingers and she batted him lightly "Seamus Finnigan and I'm in Gryffindor. Why did I pick this class? That's not a muggle question, well, last time I checked it wasn't. But I'll answer it anyway! I was dared to by my lot of friends." Professor Burbage frowned "So how old were you when you realized Santa wasn't real... Alright, did you want to ruin my childhood?" He asked the Professor with a childish whine.

Parvati went after a Ravenclaw boy and a Hufflepuff girl "Ok, so I'm Parvati Patil and I'm in Gryffindor. Siblings? Padama Patil, my twin. Who knows me the best? My twin duh?"

Susan Bones, a rather shy Hufflepuff who took quite a while to go through hers due to her nerves, went after two more Ravenclaws, leading it to be Hermione's turn. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and I'm in Gryffindor. Favorite muggle movie? Why The Lion King or The Little Mermaid, both classics." The muggle-born girls hummed in agreement "Where do I see myself in ten years? Well speaking as I would be twenty-three, I don't know, I'd have a job obviously."

"If only someone would hire you." Ron said slyly.

Hermione glared at him.

Isobel MacDougal, a Ravenclaw, Roger Malone and Justin Finch-Fletchley, both Hufflepuffs, talked quickly, trying to get this whole process over with quickly. Ron was last and he glared at the piece of paper handed to him "Alight, almost over, I'm Ronald Weasley as Hope so kindly pointed out. I'm in Gryffindor. Does my family have a motto- spoken or unspoken? How would I know if it was unspoken? So. No. What's the most interesting thing I've seen outside my office or kitchen window? Well as I don't have an office, I'd have to say the rather dashing tree right outside my kitchen window."

We all snickered.

Professor Burbage jumped up and stretched, several of her bones cracking loudly "That was great! We all got to know each other a little bit better. Tomorrow we will play another muggle game! Won't that be fun?" The bell rang and we all made a mad dash for our belongings and tried to cram ourselves out the door first "Have a great day back!"

"You too." Hermione told her politely.

The houses regrouped together and I told the lot of Muggle Studies students "And don't you worry! At Muggle School we usually do these games for days, sometimes a whole week even."

Everyone groaned and a few kids muttered about dropping out.

"I'm going to die!" Wayne Hopkins, a Hufflepuff, wailed.

"Now I get why you reacted so badly Hope." Dean told me.

I nodded at him with mocked intense seriousness.

"I'm so glad we don't have to do this at Wizarding School. Well beside Muggle Studies." Parvati sighed.

"Me and you both sis." Padama nodded along with everyone else. "Me and you both."

CcCcCc

(1) O- Outstanding, highest wizarding grade


End file.
